Generally, with the miniaturization of portable electronic appliances such as mobile phones, MP3, CD players and so forth, a rapid increase in the number of users and the diversity of users' ages resulted in a variety of products being sold and distributed. In such electronic products, a user often uses an earphone set, which is connected to a connector of the products by means of a jack thereof, so as to hear a high quality of sound while cutting off external noise transmitted from the outside.
FIG. 1 is a perspective view illustrating a conventional earphone set and a switch assembly.
As illustrated in FIG. 1, the earphone set 10 includes a connecting jack 12 at one end of a wire 11 thereof and speakers 13 at the other end of the wire.
The earphone set 10 is equipped with a switch assembly 20, which is connected to the middle of the wire 11. The switch assembly 20 has a selection button 21 for selecting many operation modes, and a control button 22 for regulating volume or so forth.
However, the conventional switch assembly has problems with its complicated structure, inconvenient manipulation and high cost of production because it has many buttons.